Fine grain size is a desirable property in certain alloys because sheets prepared from such alloys can achieve small bend angles. Sheets having small bend angles, in turn, can be used to prepare products having high forming requirements. Grain size refinement has primarily been achieved by preparing alloys containing iron (Fe) in amounts of 0.7 wt. % or higher. However, the use of Fe in such high amounts results in a product with a limited recyclable content. Recyclability is an important parameter for aluminum alloys. New alloys having a fine grain structure and high recycling capabilities are needed.